Hero
by dravanda
Summary: Luffy adalah siswa baru di One Piece High School. Tapi di hari pertamanya bersekolah, ia memukul seorang guru untuk menolong seorang siswi. Tanpa diduga, siswi tersebut malah mengajaknya bergabung untuk membawa kedamaian ke sekolah mereka. #Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hero**

**Author : Cici**

**Genre : School Life, Friendship, Romance**

**Warming : Typo! Kekerasan! GaJe! OOC!**

**Note : FF ini pernah dibuat dalam bentuk cast yang berbeda. Jika kalian menemukan ff ini dengan cast berbeda, itu adalah milik saya.**

**~Happy Reading~**

BUGH!

Di lapangan di One Piece High School,Seorang siswa lelaki terjatuh ke tanah saat seorang lelaki paruh baya yaitu sang wakil kepala sekolah memukul perutnya. Semua siswa terkejut dan menatap namja jangkung itu penuh harap.

"Ukhhh," lelaki jangkung itu berusaha bangkit dan berdiri kembali. Tapi kemudian dia terjatuh kembali. Dia lelah dan kesakitan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menolongnya karena ini adalah pertarungan antara dia melawan Wakil kepala sekolah One Piece High School.

Dia berusaha bangun kembali dan berdiri. Dia tersenyum lega karena berhasil melakukannya. Ia menahan sakit di perutnya dan menatap tajam sang wakil kepala sekolah. Ia tak boleh kalah saat ini karena dia harus mewujudkan keinginan semua siswa disini.

"Hei Roronoa Zoro,kau masih bisa bertahan?" tanya wakil kepala sekolah dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya,aku akan bertahan dan akan menang melawan anda,karena aku adalah harapan mereka," jawab siswa jangkung bernama Zoro dengan tegas.

"Jangan bercanda," desis wakil kepala sekolah. "Kau saja kewalahan melawanku saat ini,apalagi kau melawan kepala sekolah."

"Kita lihat saja."

Kepala sekolah yang sedang duduk di kursi menonton pertarungan itu dengan malas. Dia mengusap mulutnya beberapa kali karena bosan. Zoro melirik sang kepala sekolah sekilas lalu menatap lawannya. Sang wakil kepala sekolah pun tersenyum dan bergerak mendekati Zoro dengan cepat. Zoro memasang kuda kudanya.

Wakil kepala sekolah hendak menendang Zoro tapi Zoro menangkisnya. Ia memukul wajah wakil kepala sekolah hingga wakil kepala sekolah itu terjatuh. Sang wakil kepala sekolah hendak memukul wajah Zoro tapi Zoro menakisnya kembali. Zoro memutar lengan wakil kepala sekolah dan memukul perut lawannya dengan lututnya.

Brukk! Sang wakil kepala sekolah ambruk dan menggeliat kesakitan.

Zoro pun dengan cuek berjalan ke arah kepala sekolah yang sudah berdiri dan siap menjadi lawan bertarungnya. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan kepala sekolah agar system kekerasan dihilangkan. Ia pun melangkah maju tanpa menyadari jika wakil kepala sekolah bangkit dan memegang kayu di tangannya. Semua siswa menjerit.

DUAGHH!

Zoro langsung ambruk dan memejamkan matanya saat kayu menghantam punggungnya. Semua siswa langsung shock termasuk 2 gadis cantik yang sedang memegang banner bertuliskan Zoro is The Best. Mereka berdua langung mendekati Zoro yang sudah pingsan karena diserang dari belakang.

Curang,mungkin itulah kata yang pantas diberikan kepada wakil kepala sekolah. Tapi dia tak peduli karena yang penting dia berhasil mengalahkan siswa-nya. Dia pun menatap semua siswa yang sedih dan kecewa.

"Dengar, jika kalian ingin menghapus system kekerasan di One Piece High School,kalian harus kuat," teriak sang wakil kepala sekolah lalu menatap Zoro yang ambruk dan sudah dikelilingi oleh 2 gadis yang merupakan sahabat Zoro. "Siswa bernama Roronoa Zoro hanyalah orang lemah,jadi jangan berharap bahwa system kekerasan akan hilang karena dia."

Semua siswa yang menonton langsung pergi dari lapangan dengan perasaan kecewa. Para guru yang menjadi penonton pun pergi dari lapangan. Tinggallah 2 gadis yang merupakan sahabat Zoro, Zoro yang ambruk,wakil kepala sekolah, dan kepala sekolah mereka.

"Dasar pengecut," geram salah seorang gadis yang berambut hitam menatap sang wakil kepala sekolah.

BUGH!

Sang wakil kepala sekolah langsung memukul gadis tersebut di perutnya. Gadis tersebut langsung pingsan seketika. Sang wakil kepala sekolah berdecih kesal lalu kembali ke ruangannya bersama dengan kepala sekolah. Kini tinggallah seorang gadis yang menangis menatap teman temannya yang ambruk dan pingsan.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks," isak gadis tersebut dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Dia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa melakukan apa apa. Ia ingin sekali menolong tapi ia tidak mampu. Ia hanya merasa takut. Dia pun kemudian bangkit dan menatap kepergian kepala sekolah serta wakilnya dengan tatapan tajam dan lantang. Matanya berkilat dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Aku akan mencari seseorang di sekolah ini yang kuat dan diandalkan. Kemudian aku dan orang tersebut akan melawan kalian semua," gumam gadis tersebut. "Aku berjanji."

**3 Days Later**

Seorang lelaki tampan berjalan melangkah masuk ke sekolah barunya yaitu One Piece High School. Dia adalah pindahan dari Amerika Serikat. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat pindah sekolah. Ini semua adalah keinginan ibunya karena di Amerika dia selalu berkelahi dengan teman temannya. Makanya, ibunya sepakat memindahkannya ke negera kelahiran mereka yaitu di Tokyo, Jepang.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan mengusap kepalanya dengan bingung. Ia tak tahu dimana ruang kelasnya yang baru. Tiba tiba,dia terserentak kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia langsung berbalik dan hendak memukul. Tapi dia langsung menghentikkan aksinya karena ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis berambut oranye.

"Kau murid baru?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan nada heran.

"Ya, namaku Monkey D. Luffy," jawab Luffy mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis tersebut tidak membalas uluran tangan Luffy dan malah menatapnya intens. Bagaimana bisa ada murid baru yang mendaftar kesini? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Nami, itukah namamu?" tanya Luffy saat matanya melihat name tag di balik seragam gadis tersebut.

"Ya, itu namaku," jawab Nami lalu menatap wajah Luffy yang kebingungan. "Ada apa?"

Luffy mengusap keningnya karena bingung dan bertanya, "Begini,apa kau tahu dimana ruang Tata Usaha?"

"Ohhh..kau tinggal lurus dari sini terus belok ke kiri," jawab Nami sambil menunjukkan arah dengan jari lentiknya.

"Ohhhh.. terima kasih," ucap Luffy seraya pergi meninggalkan Nami.

Nami terdiam menatap kepergian Luffy. Perlahan senyumnya terkembang di wajah yeoja cantik tersebut. Dia pun langsung pergi menuju ke kelasnya,10.2.

**07.00 o'clock**

Di kelas 10.2, Nami asyik membaca komik favoritnya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang menatap kedua sahabatnya yaitu seorang lelaki dan gadis. Mereka berdua sejak 3 hari yang lalu,hanya diam dan tak pernah berbicara. Mereka merasa sedih karena kalah dari wakil kepala sekolah mereka.

Tap..tap…tap..suara langkah kaki terdengar. Semua siswa yang sedang bermain dengan bahagia langsung terdiam dan kembali ke bangku masing masing. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan mendekat hingga terlihatlah di depan kelas sosok , sang guru yang mengajar matematika dan sosok siswa yang nampaknya siswa baru. Nami terkejut karena dia adalah lelaki tadi pagi.

"Hai, namaku Monkey D. Luffy, pindahan dari Amerika Serikat,salam kenal," kata Luffy memperkenalkan diri.

Mr. Buggy langsung melihat ke sekelilng dan berhenti saat dia melihat bangku kosong di samping Nami. Dia segera menunjukkan bangku ke Luffy agar segera duduk. Luffy pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku sebelah Nami yang kosong dan segera duduk saat dia ada disana.

"Kita bertemu lagi," gumam Nami sambil mengeluarkan buku matematikanya. "Aku tak menyangka jika kau adalah siswa baru di kelas ini."

"Aku juga tak menyangka," balas Luffy pelan.

"Kuharap kau tak menyesal karena masuk ke sekolah ini," kata Nami menyerigai ke Luffy.

Luffy mengerutkan keningnya,bingung dengan kata kata Nami. Kenapa dia harus menyesal masuk ke sekolah ini? Nami hanya tersenyum tipis dan tak mempedulikan Luffy. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sanji,maju dan kerjakan tugas ini," perintah Mr. Buggy dengan galak.

Siswa bernama Sanji terkejut dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah shock. Semua siswa dan siswi menatap Sanji prihatin. Luffy mengerutkan keningnya,heran dengan semua siswa dan siswi disini. Kenapa mereka menatap siswa bernama Sanji seperti itu?

Sanji maju ke depan dan langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat melihat beberapa soal matematika yang ia tak mengerti. Ia memandang Mr. Buggy dengan heran dan bingung. Kenapa Buggy memberitahukan soal tentang statistic? Mereka baru masuk ke pelajaran tentang limit fungsi. Mr. Buggy belum mengajarkan statsitik pada mereka.

"Bisa kamu kerjakan?" tanya Mr. Buggy dengan nada meremehkan dan memasang senyum licik.

Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia takut dengan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Mr. Buggy pada dirinya. Mr. Buggy langsung menjambak rambut Sanji dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Ini hukuman untuk siswa yang bodoh," desis Mr. Buggy.

DUGH! DUGH! DUGH!

Mr. Buggy memukulkan kepala Sanji ke dinding. Sanj meringis kesakitan dan menggigit bibirnya agar suara kesakitannya tak keluar. Karena semakin dia menjerit kesakitan,semakin Mr. Buggy akan memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding. Semua siswa menjerit histeris tapi mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka takut dengan Mr. Buggy.

"Hei,ada apa dengan Mr. Buggy? Kenapa dia menghukum siswa seperti itu?" bisik Luffy ke Nami.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti," jawab Nami lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang ke Mr. Buggy yang sedang memukulkan kepala Sanji ke dinding. Ia menatap Mr. Buggy dengan tajam tapi Mr. Buggy sama sekali tak menyadari hal tersebut. Mr. Buggy masih senang memukulkan kepala Sanji ke dinding.

BUGH!

Nami memukul punggung Mr. Buggy dengan kuat hingga jambakkan Mr. Buggy ke Sanji lepas. Sanji segera melangkah mundur dan berjalan menuju ke bangkunya. Semua siswa menjerti kaget karena melihat tindakan Nami.

"Kau..beraninya kau melakukan itu," teriak Mr. Buggy menyerang Nami.

Mr. Buggy mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Nami. Tapi Nami menghindar dengan cepat dan memukul perut Mr. Buggy dengan kuat hingga Mr. Buggy terjatuh. Semua siswa bersorak menyebut nama Nami. Hanya 3 siswa yang tak berseru dengan senang yaitu Luffy yang terkejut dan merasa bingung, siswa bernama Roronoa Zoro, dan siswi bernama Nico Robin. Zoro dan Robin-lah orang yang dilirik Nami saat dia membaca komik tadi.

"Apakah kita harus menolong Nami, Zoro~kun?" bisik Robin ke Zoro sambil menatap Nami yang melawan Mr. Buggy.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Zoro datar.

"Zoro~kun, Nami itu teman kita,sahabat kita,kita harus menolongnya karena teknik berkelahinya masih rendah," ujar Robin pelan agar semua siswa tak mendengarnya.

Zoro hanya melirik Robinsekilas. Dia kembali menatap pertarungan antara Nami dan Mr. Buggy dengan datar. Sejujurnya,dia ingin menolong Nami. Tapi dia takut. Dia masih trauma akan kekalahannya melawan wakil kepala sekolah saat 3 hari yang lalu.

Di pertarungan yang terjadi di depan kelas, Nami memukul wajah Mr. Buggy dan setelah itu ia mengusap tangannya yang kesakitan. Wajah Mr. Buggy sangat keras hingga tangannya kesakitan saat memukul wajah Mr. Buggy. Semua siswa dan siswi semakin bersemangat meneriakkan nama Nami. Luffy semakin bingung dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Hei,kenapa mereka semua malah mendukung mendukung tindakan Nami yang sangat gila? Dan kenapa Mr. Buggy sangat keras dalam mengajar?

Mr. Buggy membalas memukul wajah Nami hingga Nami terhuyung-huyung. Tapi gadis cantik itu berhasil menstabilkan keseimbangannya kembali. Mr. Buggy langsung memukul perut Nami saat Nami hendak bersiap siap.

Brukk!

Buggy langsung menjambak rambut Nami. Jujur, ia tak suka dengan tindakan Nami karena membatalkan hukumannya untuk Sanji. Ia pun hendak berniat memukulkan kepala Nami ke dinding.

GREP! Seseorang memegang tangan Mr. Buggy saat Mr. Buggy hendak memukulkan kepala Nami ke dinding. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Luffy yang memegang tangannya. Ia melepaskan jambakkan di rambut Nami.

"Kembali ke bangkumu," perintah Mr. Buggy ke Luffy. Tapi Luffy tak mendengarkan perintah Mr. Buggy.

"Hei! Kembali ke bangkumu," teriak Mr. Buggy keras.

Ia hendak memukul wajah Luffy tapi Luffy langsung menghindar. Luffy secara reflex memegang tangan Mr. Buggy dan memukul perut Mr. Buggy menggunakan lututnya. Mr. Buggy langsung terjatuh sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

Semua siswa langsung terkejut menatap Luffy ,begitu pun dengan Luffy sendiri. Astaga,padahal dia pindah ke sekolah baru agar dia tak berkelahi lagi,tapi di hari pertama,dia malah memukul gurunya hingga kesakitan. Dia menatap ke semua siswa yang melotot ke arahnya.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! Semua siswa bertepuk tangan sambil berseru menyebut namanya. Nami pun juga berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan menyebut nama Luffy. Luffy merasa heran dan tak menyangka jika semua siswa senang karena dia memukul perut Mr. Buggy hingga kesakitan. Padahal ia mengira jika semuanya akan marah padanya.

"Wah,murid baru itu hebat juga!"

"Dia bisa mengalahkan Mr. Buggy dengan cepat, Zoro saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Mr. Buggy dalam waktu singkat."

"Anak baru itu bisa mengalahkan salah satu guru terkuat di sekolah."

Pujian pujian terlontar dari mulut siswa dan siswi. Zoro dan Robin hanya memandang Luffy tak berkedip. Ada rasa kagum di hati mereka. Terlihat dari wajah mereka,terdapat ukiran senyum disana.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang guru yaitu seorang wanita tak sengaja lewat dan melihat semuanya. Dia memandang Mr. Buggy yang ambruk serta sang murid baru yaitu Luffy yang berhasil membuat Mr. Buggy ambruk. Dia bergegas ke ruangan kepala Sekolah,dia harus menceritakan ini dan memberi informasi agar semua guru hati hati.

**10.00 o'clock**

Kantin memang sebuah tempat dimana semua siswa dan siswi menghabiskan waktu selama istirahat. Walaupun banyak juga siswa dan siswi memilih menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan,tapi di kantin mereka bisa berbicara sepuasnya tanpa takut dilirik tajam oleh pustakawan. Di meja kantin di pojok,tampaklah Luffy dan Nami sedang berbicara dengan serius.

"Luffy~kun, apakah kau mau bergabung denganku?" tanya Nami.

"Bergabung? Untuk apa?" tanya Luffy balik tak mengerti.

"Yah, mungkin inilah saatnya aku menceritakan tentang sekolah ini," kata Nami. "One Piece High School adalah sekolah elit di Jepang yang sangat berbeda dari sekolah lainnya. Mereka mengajar para siswa dengan system kekerasan. Setiap siswa melakukan kesalahan kecil,mereka akan memukulkan kepala siswa tersebut ke dinding atau hukuman berat lainnya."

"Apa? Apa kalian semua tak melaporkan ke orang tua? Kenapa tidak berhenti?" teriak Luffy tak percaya. Astaga,dia sepertinya salah memilih sekolah baru.

"Tidak ada gunanya karena setiap ada siswa yang melapor ke orang tua, pasti guru akan bersandiwara sehingga siswa yang disalahkan. Lagipula, orang tua lebih percaya dengan guru dibanding dengan anaknya sendiri. Para siswa juga tak bisa berhenti karena sudah aturan di One Piece High School. Mereka harus sekolah disini sampai kelulusan nanti," jawab Nami.

Luffy mengangguk paham sambil meminum jus apelnya. Ckckckckckck..ia tak menyangka jika ada sekolah seperti ini di Jepang. Oke, di Amerika,sudah biasa siswa berkelahi dengan siswa. Tapi siswa dengan guru? Sepertinya itu belum pernah terjadi.

"Untuk menghapus system kekerasan,kita harus mengalahkan kepala sekolah yaitu Gold. D. Roger. Untuk mengalahkannya tidak mudah karena kita harus berhadapan dengan seosaengnim yang kuat," lanjut Namun menjelaskan. "Untuk itulah,aku ingin mengajak kau dan aku berkerja sama dalam melawan guru dan memberikan kedamaian ke One Piece High School."

Brussshhh! Jus apel yang diminum Luffy langsung tumpah seketika. Astaga, dia dan gadis ini akan berkelahi dengan guru One Piece High School? Apa kata ibunya nanti saat melihat kelakuan dia yang semakin parah? Dia tak akan bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya sang ibu.

"Tidak,aku tak mau," tolak Luffy bangkit dari kursi. "Aku tak bisa berkelahi dengan guru One Piece High School, lagipula aku masih siswa baru. Masa aku ikut campur dalam masalah ini?"

"Murid baru atau murid lama,kau tetap sudah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini," balas Nami.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak mau dan aku tak bisa," kata Luffy dengan nada tegas sambil berlari meninggalkan Nami.

Nami mendengus kesal dan menatap kepergian Luffy. Mengapa lelaki itu tak mau bekerja sama dengannya menghadapi guru One Piece High School? Dia merasa bingung sekali. Oke, mungkin memang Luffy adalah siswa baru,tapi tak ada salahnya jika Luffy mau bergabung dengannya dan mengembalikan kedamaian? Lagipula, bukan hanya Luffy yang akan diajak Nami melainkan sahabatnya juga.

"Tidak berhasil dalam membujuk siswa baru itu?" tiba tiba Zoro dan Robin mendekati Nami dan duduk di depan Nami.

"Ya,aku belum berhasil," jawab Nami dengan nada kecut.

"Sudahlah,lupakan saja misimu untuk mengembalikan kedamaian di sekolah ini," ujar Robin pesimis. "Lagipula, guru di One Piece High School tidaklah lemah."

"Ya, lagipula Luffy adalah siswa baru,wajar jika dia belum mau ikut campur," timpal Zoro.

Nami hanya menatap Zoro dan Robin dengan datar. Tidak bisakah dua sahabatnya ini mendukung dan memberi semangat untuknya? Ini malah membuat dia semakin kesal.

"Aku tak akan menyerah hanya karena ini," ujar Nami meniup rambut yang ada di wajahnya. "Aku yakin kemenangan Luffy dalam melawan guru pasti sudah diketahui oleh para guru itu,jadi mungkin siswa baru itu tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain bergabung, benar kan?"

Zoro dan Robin hanya saling menatap dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Mereka bukanlah pembaca masa depan. Mereka tak akan tahu apakah Luffy akan mau bergabung atau tidak. Nami pun kembali melahap makanannya dengan santai.

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

Seorang lelaki separuh baya yaitu Gold D. Roger duduk di kursinya sambil menatap ke seorang guru yang nafasnya tersengal sengal. Dia bernama Boa Hancock, guru terhebat dalam mencari informasi tentang semua siswa dan apa yang dilakukan mereka saat di sekolah. Roger sangat mempercayai wanita ini.

"Ada masalah apa, Hancock~san?" tanya Roger sambil memberikan air putih ke Hancock.

Hancock langsung meminum air putih tersebut dan menikmatinya. Ia lega karena kerongkongannya bisa segar kembali dan tidak kering. Ia pun segera menatap Roger, hendak memberikan laporan.

" , ia berhasil dikalahkan," lapor Hancock kepada Roger.

"Oleh siapa? Zoro?" tanya Roger lagi. Ia sudah biasa jika Zoro menyerang guru di kelas dan mengalahkannya.

"Bukan," jawab Hancock. "Dia dikalahkan oleh siswa baru masuk ke sekolah hari ini."

Roger yang sedang asyik dengan kukunya pun terdiam. Dia menatap Hancock dengan dalam. Dia menaikkan satu aslinya,tak percaya dengan perkataan Hancock.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa?"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero**

**Author : Cici**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life**

**Warming : OOC! Adegan Kekerasan!**

**Desclaimer : One Piece hanya milik Eiichiro Oda. Namun cerita ini milik Cici.**

**Note : FF ini pernah dipublish dengan tokoh yang berbeda.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Teacher's Room, One Piece High School**

Di ruang _sensei_ saat ini tengah diadakan sidang. _Sensei _yang di sidang hari ini adalah _Mr._Buggy, seorang _sensei _yang mengajar pelajaran matematika yang dikenal kejam oleh semua murid kelas 10 di One Piece High School. _Mr._Buggy duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang guru. Semua _sensei_ tersenyum sinis sambil memandang remeh _Mr_.Buggy. _Mr._ Buggy hanya menunduk.

"Apa kau tahu kesalahan besarmu?" tanya Roger yang berada di hadapan _Mr._Buggy.

"_Hai_, aku sudah kalah dari seorang murid baru," jawab _Mr_.Buggy tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Seorang _sensei _yakni seorang wanita cantik sedang membuka bungkus permen karet. Ia memasukkan permenkaret itu ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian melemparkan bungkus permen itu kepada _Mr_.Buggy. Saat _Mr._Bugggy meliriknya, _sensei_ cantik itu tersenyum sinis sambil memberikan jempol ke bawah kepada _Mr_.Buggy. _Mr_.Buggy berdecih sambil perlahan menatap Roger yang berjalan ke arahnya.

BUGH!

Tanpa diduga, Roger memukul wajah _Mr._Buggy dengan keras hingga _Mr._Buggy terjatuh dari kursi. Semua _sensei_ tersenyum puas. Jujur, mereka sebenarnya tidak suka dengan karena _Mr_.Buggy sangat sombong. Melihat _Mr_.Buggy dipukul dan terjatuh memberikan kepuasan tersendiri di hati mereka.

"Kau menodai nama semua sensei di One Piece High School!" teriak Roger yang marah besar kepada _Mr_.Buggy. "Bagaimana bisa kau kalah dari siswa yang baru sehari masuk ke sekolah ini? SEHEBAT APA DIA?"

_Mr_.Buggy tetap menundukkan kepalanya,tak berani menatap Roger yang sedang marah besar. Dia memang pantas menerima semua ini karena dia telah dikalahkan oleh seorang siswa yang baru hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

"BESOK KAU HARUS BERSIHKAN LAPANGAN ONE PIECE HIGH SCHOOL!" teriak Roger kemudian menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

_Mr_.Buggy membungkukkan badan dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah pergi, semua sensei kembali menertawai yang wajahnya pucat setelah dimarahi Roger. Namun, tawa tersebut mereda setelah Roger menggebrak meja. Suasana langsung hening seketika

"Jika siswa baru itu sangat kuat, kita harus menghentikannya sebelum dia lebih banyak menodai nama s_ensei_ di sekolah ini," kata Roger berwibawa. "Adakah salah satu dari kalian yang mau melawannya?"

Semua sensei berniat menunjuk tangan dan menawatkan diri mengalahkan siswa baru tersebut. Namun,mereka semua mengurungkan niatnya serelah melihat 4 wanita cantik dan modis maju mendekati Roger. Mereka tersenyum sambil memamerkan kuku mereka yang baru selesai dikikir.

"Kami akan mengalahkannya Roger-_san_," kata seorang _sensei _bernama Alvida.

"Kami pasti bisa," seru _sensei_ bernama Perona dengan semangat.

"Karena kami hebat," timpal _sensei_ bernama Kalifa dan .Sadi.

"Dan karena kami yakin bisa mengalahkannya," teriak mereka berempat bersamaan.

Roger memandang keempat _sensei_ itu sambil tersenyum. Yah, mungkin keempat _sensei_ ini bisa mengalahkan siswa baru itu. Roger tahu karena mereka berempat sangat jago berkelahi walau mereka seorang perempuan. Mereka selalu menghabisi lawannya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Baiklah, akan kuserahkan pada kalian," ujar Roger memutuskan."Tapi jika kalian kalah,kalian akan menerima hukuman."

Keempat _sensei _itu tersenyum senang dan segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Yah, sekarang tugas mereka adalah mencari tahu siapa siswa baru yang berhasil mengalahkan _Mr._Buggy. Setelah itu, mereka akan mengalahkan siswa baru itu dan membuat Roger tersenyum kepada mereka.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Luffy berusaha melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju sekolah barunya. Ini baru dua hari ia berada di sekolah ini, tapi ia sudah merasakan keanehan sekaligus ketidaknyamanan berada di sekolah ini. Luffy juga merasa bersalah pada karena telah memukulnya kemarin.

'Mungkin aku akan meminta maaf pada ,' batin Luffy sambil berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat dua siswi sedang dipukul habis habisan oleh keempat _sensei_ yang menurut Luffy lumayan cantik. Luffy merasa agak merinding melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Sewaktu di Amerika, ia tidak pernah melihat seorang wanita memukul orang lain. Ternyata di sekolah ini, semua sensei dengan gender apapun sama gilanya.

Luffy berbalik saat merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Siapakah yang menepuknya? _Mr._Buggy? Apakah _Mr_.Buggy ingin berniat balas dendam? Ia pun berbalik dan melihat Nami yang berada di belakangnya dengan senyum terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Ohh…ternyata kau," ujar Luffy.

"Hehehehehehe… ayo kita ke kelas bersama sama!" ajak Nami tersenyum. "Yah, anggap saja aku mengajakmu ke kelas bersama sama sebagai langkah pendekatanku untuk membujukmu bergabung denganku."

Luffy terkekeh geli. Ckckckckckck… gadis ini benar benar berusaha keras untuk membujuknya bergabung bersamanya. Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut. Tapi kakinya terhenti saat melihat sosok _Mr._Buggy sedang membersihkan lapangan.

"_Mr._Buggy… kenapa dia membersihkan lapangan?" gumam Luffy bingung.

"Pasti dia diberi hukuman karena dikalahkan olehmu," jawab Nami santai.

Luffy langsung mendekati _Mr_.Buggy yang tampaknya sedang sibuk memunguti sampah sampah yang berserakan. Namu berdecih kesal dan memilih mengikuti Luffy. yang tak sengaja melihat Luffy dan Nami langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Sensei_, kenapa anda ada disini?" tanya Luffy heran.

_Mr._Buggy yang sedang memungut daun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Luffy tajam. Nami langsung menarik tangan Luffy agar pergi dari sini. Ia merasakan aura kebencian keluar dari tubuh _Mr_.Buggy

"Hei! Ini semua karenamu!" teriak _Mr._Buggy dengan nada marah di depan wajah Luffy. "Jika saja kau tidak memukulku, aku tidak akan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun agak terkejut mendengar perkataan _Mr._Buggy. Hei, kemarin dia tidak berniat memukul _Mr._Buggy. Dia hanya ingin menolong Nami yang saat itu sedang kesusahan. Bahkan seingatnya, yang memukul pertama kali adalah _Mr._Buggy sendiri.

"Cih, _sensei_ saja yang terlalu lemah," ejek Nami sambil menatap tanpa takut. "Kalau Anda mau marah, sebaiknya Anda salahkan diri Anda sendiri, bukannya melampiaskan ke orang lain."

"Kau," geram _Mr._Buggy menunjuk wajah Nami.

"Apa? Mau memukulku?" tantang Nami berani.

_Mr._Buggy menarik napas dan kembali melanjutkan tugas hukumannya. Nami mendengus kesal sambil menatap dengan datar. Dia pun segera meraih tangan Luffy, bersiap untuk mengajak Luffy ke kelas dan meninggalkan _Mr_.Buggy. Mereka pun berjalan pelan dan meninggalkan _Mr._Buggy.

"Hei Monkey D. Luffy!" teriakan _Mr_.Buggy membuat Nami dan Luffy menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. "Hati hati, semua _sensei_ di sekolah sedang mencari tahu tentangmu. Lihat saja, mereka pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Hahahahahahaha.,,,"

BUGH!

Luffy terkejut, begitu pun _Mr_.Buggy serta semua siswa yang baru saja melewati lapangan. Bagaimana tidak? Nami dengan berani memukul perut _Mr_.Buggy hingga namja paruh baya itu ambruk dan menggeliat kesakitan. Nami pun tersenyum puas dan segera pergi ke kelasnya bersama Luffy.

**In 10.2 Class**

Luffy menenggelamkan wajahnya ke mejanya. Luffy sangat frustasi karena bingung dengan semuanya. Baru dua hari berada di sekolah ini, ia sudah mendapatkan ancaman dari _sensei_ di sini. Ah, ia menyesal karena telah berani memukul seorang sensei.

"Nah Monkey D. Luffy, apa kau mau bergabung denganku sekarang? Kita berdua pasti bisa membawa kedamaian di SM High School," ujar Nami bersemangat.

"Tidak,aku tidak mau," tolak Luffy mentah mentah.

"Kau tidak mau? Persiapkan dirimu jika tiba tiba seorang _sensei_ datang dan memukulmu," kata Nami dengan nada yang menakutkan.

"Apa untungnya jika aku bergabung denganmu?" tanya Luffy menatap Nami.

"Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu."

Luffy tertawa keras. Bagaimana bisa Nami bilang akan membantunya jika kemarin saja Nami dipukul oleh ? Nami yang merasa kesal segera memukul kepala Luffy dengan buku geografinya. Luffy meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul oleh Nami.

"Baiklah,ayo kita buat kesepatan!" ajak Luffy.

Nami mengangkat alisnya melihat Luffy. Tadi menolak, eh sekarang malah ingin membuat kesepakatan. Apakah pukulan tadi membuat otak Luffy bergeser? Nami menatap mata Luffy, mencari tahu apakah Luffy serius atau tidak. Dan di mata Luffy terlihat sebuah keseriusan. Nami pun mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Luffy.

"Kesepatan seperti apa?" tanya Nami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adu suit? Jika aku menang, kau tidak boleh memaksaku untuk bergabung denganmu lagi. Tapi jika kau yang menang, aku akan bergabung denganmu. Bagaimana?

Nami terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya, dia orang yang jago dalam adu suit seperti ini. Tapi demi membuat Luffy bekerja sama dengannya, maka Nami pun menyetujui ide dari Luffy.

"Aku setuju."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" seru Luffy bersemangat. "1… 2…. 3…. SUIT!"

Luffy mengeluarkan jari telunjuk, sementara Nami mengeluarkan jari jempol. Nami berteriak senang karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Luffy. Sementara Luffy hanya melongo tidak percaya. Selama ini, ia baru kali ini kalah adu suit dengan seseorang.

"Aku menang," ucap Nami senang. "Nah, Luffy, kau harus bergabung denganku. Kita akan membuat perdamaian datang ke sekolah ini."

Luffy hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menyetujui ajakan Nami untuk bergabung dengannya. Ia jadi menyesal mengajak gadis ini adu suit.

**Headmaster's Room, One Piece High School**

Di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut, Roger sedang duduk di kursi sambil menatap Rayleigh, wakil kepala sekolah dan Shank, pimpinan guru BK di One Piece High School. Roger duduk sambil meletakkan kakinya di atas tidak malu dengan kelakukannya karena tidak ada yang berani menertawakannya apalagi menegurnya.

"Roger-_san_, kenapa kau menyuruh empat wanita itu untuk menghentikkan siswa baru tersebut? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku?" tanya Rayleigh dengan nada tegas.

"Bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka tapi mereka sendiri yang mau melakukannya," jawab Roger tak kalah tegas.

"Roger~san, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan _Mr_.Buggy dari sekolah ini? Dia sudah mencoreng nama _sensei_ di sekolah," seru Shank.

"Aku membiarkannya disini agar dia dipandang remeh oleh semua siswa dan siswi disini," jawab Roger dengan nada tenang. "Itulah hukuman sebenarnya yang kuberikan padanya."

Rayleigh dan Shank mengangguk paham. Roger mengambils segelas kopi hitam yang tergeletak di samping kakinya yang ia taruh di atas meja. Ia segera meminum kopi yang ada di atas meja dan menikmatinya dengan perlahan. Rayleigh dan Shank sempat tergoda ingin meminum kopi, tapi mereka menghentikkan tindakan bodoh mereka. Jika mereka tergoda dengan Kopi itu, maka mereka berdua akan mendapatkan hukuman kejam.

"Roger-_san_, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan siswa baru tersebut? Bagaimana jika dia berhasil mengalahkan mereka?" tanya Rayleigh bertubi tubi. Ia resah karena seharian ini belum mendengar berita tentang siswa baru tersebut.

"Untuk sementara ini, kita harus mencari tahu tentangnya," jawab Roger pelan. "Kita harus tahu bagaimana kemampuannya. Apakah dia sekuat murid bernama Roronoa Zoro atau lebih."

Rayleigh dan Shank saling bertatapan satu sama lain lalu mengangguk. Yah, mungkin keputusan Roger agak bijak karena dia lebih memilih mengamati lawan ketimbang melawannya langsung. Jika mereka melawan langsung, mungkin Roger bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah.

"Tenang saja," lanjut Roger. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siswa baru tersebut membawa kedamaian ke SM High School. Sekarang kalian berdua pergilah dari ruanganku."

Rayleigh dan Shank segera membungkuk dengan penuh hormat lalu bangkit dan segera pergi dari ruangan Roger. Roger pun menghela napas sambil meletakkan gelas yang kini isinya sudah kosong.

'Bagaimana kemampuan siswa baru tersebut?' batin Roger bingung.

**In Canteen**

Kantin saat itu sedang ramai membicarakan tentang seorang siswa baru yang berhasil mengalahkan _Mr_.Buggy yang dikenal sebagai guru Matematika terkejam di One Piece High School. Mereka sangat penasaran,bagaimana rupa wajah siswa baru yang berhasil mengalahkan _Mr_.Buggy?

Di meja pojok di kantin, Luffy yang sedang menyantap mie ramennya segera menutup telinganya. Ia sangat kesal mendengar semua orang membicarakan dirinya. Apalagi mereka membicarakan dirinya dengan nada kagum dan pujian-pujian. Seharusnya mereka kan marah atau membicarakannya dengan nada menyindir mengingat dirinya memukul _Mr._Buggy saat di hari pertama sekolah disini.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang membicarakanmu," Nami yang berada di samping Luffy pun bertanya.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman saat ada orang yang membicarakanku," jawab Luffy. "Aku heran, kenapa mereka semua senang dengan tindakanku yang memukul _sensei_?"

"Di sekolah ini terdapat dua kubu yang saling bertarung satu sama lain dengan hadaiah berupa sebuah kekuasaan akan system sekolah ini. Kubu pertama adalah para siswa yang menginginkan sekolah ini menggunakan system mengajar tanpa kekerasan, sedangkan kubu kedua adalah para guru yang menginginkan sekolah ini menggunakan system kekerasan setiap mengajar," jawab Nami. "Ketika seorang _sensei _ berhasil dikalahkan, tentu saja semua murid merasa senang."

Luffy hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menyantap mie ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Luffy-_kun_."

Luffy segera menoleh kepada Nami yang memanggil namanya. "Ada apa?"

"Karena kita sudah bergabung menjadi sebuah kelompok, aku ingin memberi nama pada kelompok ini," jelas Nami. "Apa kau punya saran?"

"Nama untuk kelompok? Lebih baik tidak usah," tolak Luffy sambil menyantap mie ramen yang sebentar lagi akan habis.

"Pemberian nama dalam kelompok itu sangat penting," balas Nami. "Apa kau punya saran untuk nama kelompok kita?"

Luffy berpikir sebentar kemudian memandang mie ramen yang kini telah habis di dalam mangkuknya. Jujur saja, Luffy paling malas jika disuruh memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ia anggap penting. Dan pemberian nama untuk kelompok konyol ini jelas tidak dianggap penting oleh Luffy.

"Entahlah," jawab Luffy akhirnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Lebih baik kau saja yang mencarikan nama untuk kelompok ini."

Nami berdecih kemudian berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau 'hero'?" usul Nami.

"Ya, kurasa itu merupakan nama yang bagus," jawab Luffy sekenanya.

Nami tersenyum dan segera menghabiskan jus jeruk yang ada di depannya. Ia sangat bersemangat karena kelompok untuk melawan para _sensei _di sekolah ini telah terbentuk.

"Baiklah, berarti sekarang kita harus merekrut Roronoa Zoro dan Nico Robin," kata Nami kepada Luffy. "Mereka berdua itu sangat jago dalam berkelahi. Dulunya mereka juga melawan para _sensei_ demi mengembalikan kedamaian di sekolah ini, namun mereka kalah saat melawan wakil kepala sekolah. Sebagai tambahan informasi, mereka berdua itu adalah sahabatku

"Eh, _Sou ka_?"

Tap… tap… tap

Suasana di kantin yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening ketika terdengar suara langkah high heels mendekat. Suasana yang hening menjadi menegang saat melihat keempat _sensei_ berpenampilan cantik memasuki kantin. Luffy ingat dengan mereka. Mereka adalah keempat sensei yang tadi pagi memukul dua siswi tadi pagi.

"Mereka adalah keempat _sensei_ wanita yang cukup jago berkelahi ," bisik Nami di telinga Luffy. "Wanita berambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam itu namanya Alvida. Ia adalah guru olahraga yang mengajar untuk kelas 12.1, 12.2 dan 12.3. Di samping kirinya itu adalah Perona. Wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dan selalu menguncir dua rambutnya itu mengajar bahasa inggris di kelas 10.1, 10.2 dan 10.3."

"Eh, ia mengajar bahasa inggris di kelas kita?" tanya Luffy dengan nada pelan.

Nami mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. "Wanita yang berkacamata itu bernama Kalifa. Ia mengajar olahraga untuk kelas 10.4 dan 10.5. Sedangkan wanita berambut ikal panjang dengan warna oranye itu adalah Sadi. Ia mengajar biologi untuk semua kelas 11."

Luffy mengangguk paham sambil memandang keempat _sensei_ yang wajahnya sangat cantik tersebut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa kelima sensei yang terlihat cantik itu suka memukul orang?

"Aku dengar kalian tadi membicarakan siswa baru yang berhasil mengalahkan _Mr_.Buggy," kata salah seorang sensei yang diketahui bernama Alvida. Matanya menatap tajam pada seorang gadis berkacamata. Ia pun segera menarik gadis berkacamata itu dari kursi. "Siapa dia?"

"A… aku tidak tahu," jawab siswi berkacamata itu menunduk.

Alvida sensei memukul wajah yeoja tersebut hingga lebam. Ia pun kemudian menarik seorang lelaki berhidung panjang. Nami tahu lelaki hidung panjang itu. Nama lelaki hidung panjang itu adalah Usopp dan dia merupakan teman sekelasnya. Nami meringis saat melihat Alvida _sensei_ menarik kerah usopp.

"Bocah, apa kau tahu siapa siswa baru itu?" bisik Alvida di telinga Usopp.

Usopp meneguk luda kecut sambil menatap sekeliling. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang bersedia menolongnya. Tapi semuanya hanya memandang Usopp prihatin bahkan sebagian siswa menunduk dan berdoa agar Usopp selamat dan tidak pingsan saat dipukuli. Saat melihat sekeliling, ia menangkap sosok Luffy bersama dengan Nami di pojok kantin. Usopp merasa lega.

"Na… namanya Monkey D. Luffy," jawab Usopp dengan nada takut.

"Apakah siswa baru itu ada di sini?" tanya Sadi sambil menyentuh hidung panjang Usopp.

"KAMI DISINI!"

Sebelum Usopp menjawab, Nami berteriak dengan keras hingga semua orang memandangnya. Ia melangkah maju dengan berani ke hadapan sensei cantik itu sambil menarik tangan Luffy. Alvida segera melepaskan Usopp. Semua orang hanya bisa terpaku melihat mereka berdua melangkah ke depan tanpa ada rasa takut di wajah mereka.

"Oh, jadi kau siswa bernama Monkey ?" tanya Perona sambil menunjuk wajah Nami dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau kurus sekali seperti ranting kayu."

Nami menghempaskan hari telunjuk Perona dan menatapnya datar.

"Bukan, lelaki dibelakangku ini yang bernama Monkey D. Luffy," jawab Nami sambil menunjuk Luffy. Luffy menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luffy langsung memasang tampang waspada saat keempat _sensei_ itu tersenyum sinis dan menatapnya tajam. Mereka berempat mengelilingi Luffy dan Nami hingga membuat lelaki itu merasa muak. Hei… mereka bukanlah tawanan yang harus dikelilingi seperti itu!

"Jadi, kau yang berhasil mengalahkan _Mr_.Buggy?," kata Alvida sambil memberi isyarat kepada ketiga temannya untuk menghentikkan gerakan mereka. "Kami menantangmu berkelahi di sini."

"_Nan_? Berkelahi? _Gomennasai sensei_, tapi aku tidak bisa berkelahi dengan seorang wanita" ucap Luffy dengan pelan tanpa bermaksud meremehkan. Sialnya, keempat _sensei_ itu menganggap Luffy meremehkan mereka. Mereka berempat menatap Luffy dengan aura membunuh.

"Jangan remehkan kami, " desis Perona yang merasa diremehkan. "Kami ini ahli berkelahi. Sebagai bukti, kami selalu mengalahkan lawan kami dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit."

Semua siswa dan siswi menunduk takut terkecuali Robin dan Zoro. Mereka tanpa rasa takut menatap para _sensei_, Nami dan juga si siswa baru. Nami melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap empat _sensei_ itu dengan aura menakutkan.

"_Sensei_ juga jangan memandang remeh kami," balas Nami. "Kami berdua akan mengalahkan _sensei_."

Siswa yang tadinya menunduk segera menangkat kepala mereka dan menatap Nami tidak percaya. Zoro dan Robin juga memandang Nami dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara itu, keempat _sensei_ itu menatap Nami dan Luffy dengan perasaan marah. Api perkelahian telah berkobar di hati mereka

To Be Continued

Wakkk! Part ini mengecewakan gak? Maaf ya jika mengecewakan.


End file.
